Currently, when a user uses a device like mobile terminal to send messages, such as short messages, multimedia messages and Electronic mail (Email) using, he needs to add recipient information (e.g., telephone number of the recipient, Email addresses of the recipient and the CC, etc.) into an recipient list. The user may input the recipient information into the recipient list word for word, or import corresponding recipient information from the address book.
When the recipient information is added with the above methods, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem: either of the recipient information adding methods requires the user to manually add the recipient information, and the mobile terminal cannot add the recipient information according to the message content edited by the user.